Sauna
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Clint and Natasha are trying to sweat their troubles away when they find out they're locked in. The sauna is soon opened once again and they are left to deal with their secrets. Prompt: Exhaustion.


Sauna

#

Prompt: Exhaustion

#

"Clint," Natasha mused as she lazed against the wooden wall of the Avengers sauna.

"What Nat?" Clint asked leaning on the opposite wall.

"I was just going to say thanks for coming down to the sauna with me. It helps my sore back feel better."

Clint smiled a bit as he faced the wall, Natasha and Clint usually went into the sauna together and were close enough to go in naked but Natasha still made Clint face the wall.

"How's the bruise looking?" Clint asked.

"I think it's still pretty nasty, I can't really see it though," she confessed.

"I can look if you want," he offered.

"No I don't have any clothes on you'd see everything."

"You know Nat I do have a working knowledge of the female anatomy."

"Ya but not my female anatomy," Natasha retorted.

"Nat you're plenty pretty, it isn't like you'd be unattractive or an eye sore."

"Clint!" she said her cheeks flushing a bit.

She stood from her seat and walked to the door, "Natasha don't leave. I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Clint the door is locked," Natasha said.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked standing and noticing that Natasha's buttock was just waiting for his eyes to devour it. He also noticed a nasty bruise spidering across her back. His eyes softened as he took in the sight of her injured body.

"Clint what are you doing?" she snapped turning around to face him. He quickly withdrew his hand from her injury, he hadn't realized before that he had even touched her.

"Sorry," he apologized looking at her.

"The door Clint, the door," she motioned to the uncooperative piece of house.

"Ya here let me try," he said and she moved out of the way pulling her arms up over her chest. He pulled the door then pushed the door, he sighed in frustration when it wouldn't budge at all. "You were absolutely right, it's definitely locked."

"Who would lock it?" Natasha asked. "I told Tony that we were coming in here."

"I don't know why someone would lock us in either."

"We'll just wait in here until someone comes for us," Natasha said laying down on the wooden bench.

"We don't have a lot of water and it's very hot Nat, we need someone to find us quickly."

"Just lay down and keep your breathing calm," Natasha said. "Oh wait, Jarvis you there?"

"Yes Madam," the system replied.

"Can you open the door?" she asked.

"No Madam I don't have automatic locks to the sauna, I can alert someone though."

"Please Jarvis," she requested, "can you reduce the temperature any?"

"Sorry Madam the sauna is a recent addition to the home and all Mr. Stark has taken the time to do so far is add in a speaker and audio so that I may communicate with him still."

"Please tell the person you contact to hurry."

"Alright," Jarvis said.

"That was a good idea," Clint said laying his head beside Natasha's and his body perpendicular to her's.

"Thanks I try," she said exhaling and feeling more sweat drip down her body onto the lightwood of the sauna. "I think I've sweat too much," she said.

"We'll get water as soon as we get out."

"I'm getting clothes as soon as I get out, maybe a shower too."

"We need water Natasha, or we'll dehydrate and pass out."

"I need clothes Clint! No matter how much you want to look at my naked body Clint I need clothes."

"I wasn't saying that because I want to stare at you naked I just don't want you to pass out Natasha, it's unhealthy."

"How did you two get locked in here?" Tony's voice entered the small area.

"We don't know," Natasha jumped up and rushed into the colder air, it felt soothing on her sweaty skin.

"Nice wax," Tony commented.

"Don't dude," Clint glared walking past and grabbed a towel covering himself.

"I couldn't help but notice," Tony shrugged.

"Don't look at her," Clint stopped his pursuit to the water bottles and turned to face Tony.

"She's hot, it's not my fault."

"She isn't hot," Clint snarled. "She's beautiful and gorgeous, hot doesn't fit her at all. And she isn't yours to look at so don't."

"What and she's yours to claim?" Tony rose an eyebrow.

"She isn't anyone's, she's beautiful and if it weren't against protocol I'd definitely have her by my side as more than just a partner."

"Here," Natasha held out a water bottle to Clint, a towel wrapped around her naked body. "Don't dehydrate."

#

"Tasha," a very nervous Clint knocked on her door after a quick shower and dressing.

"Come in," she said from the other side of the door.

He walked in and saw her laying on her bed with her white towel covering her body. "Hey did you hear that whole thing with Tony?"

"Ya, but it doesn't matter," she said.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I'm exhausted right now, the heat zapped my energy, now I just want to sleep. I don't want to deal with life or anything right now. I'm laying down to sleep, you lay down too. We can talk tomorrow. Aren't you tired?"

"Ya, ya I am," he laid beside her and after a few minutes he pulled her into his arms and she slept peacefully there.


End file.
